


A Pulitzer phonecall

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: Kara receives a phonecall from someone who really was the person who put her on this Pulitzer winning path





	A Pulitzer phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> I was just bothered that the show didn't even acknowledge Cat in 5x01 so I just cooked this up really quickly in an attempt to stop being bothered by it.  
Apologies for the spelling, vocab and grammar mistakes, it was just a spur of the moment thing. 
> 
> And they better get Cat back for the 100th episode else istg.

Kara entered her apartment through her ajar window, she was returning from giving Lena her very own signal watch. It had been quite the night she thought to herself as she moved further into her apartment. From telling Lena her secret, to accepting her Pulitzer and then flying into a void to defeat Midnight and that wasn't even counting her new badass suit Brainy had gifted her. 

Kara looked at her new suit in the mirror, she loved her old suit so much but an upgrade especially to one with pants was a welcomed surprise and maybe the whole suit materializing meant she could stop ripping all her button ups even though she had to admit to herself she did enjoy it once in a while. Flopping down on her couch, Kara sighed to herself, during all the midnight/Lena drama she hadn't even been able to say her speech. The speech she had been working on since it was announced that she was to receive the Pulitzer award, something she was very proud of if she was being honest. All that time invested for nothing.

She had come so far from the blubbering young assistant to Cat Grant and then the naive cub reporter under Snapper's wing but in the last eighteen months or so Kara had finally grown into the seasoned, no nonsense reporter she had always dreamed of being, and winning the Pulitzer was the cherry on top of the cake. Getting up from the couch, she stretched slightly before making her way to the bedroom, it was close to midnight and Kara had work in the morning, something she wasn't looking forward too particularly especially with the arrival of Miss Rojas and William Dey who she just knew were going to be thorns in her side. 

As Kara picked out her pyjamas, her phone started ringing, it was so late at night and unless it was a really big emergency which she surely would've heard what with her superhearing no one generally phoned at this time of the day. Looking at the screen, it just displayed unknown number, and Kara did recieve alot of phonecalls from numbers she didn't know the unknowns often calling with information about a story she was writing. 

Swiping to answer, Kara placed the phone by her ear. 

"Kara Danvers speaking."

"Keira", came a shrill voice over the phone. 

"Cat, I mean Miss Grant, is that you," replied Kara slowly, knowing there was only one person in the world she knew who called her Keira. 

"Why of course Keira, it's me, who else would it be?"

"I-"  
"Miss Grant it's just been so long, are you okay, is everything fine, are you safe", said Kara anxiously her superhero genes kicking in. 

"Keira, I'm fine, I read the news and I wanted to phone and tell you how right was I when I scribbled reporter on your resume all those years ago. "

Kara laughed softly to herself, Miss Grant would never change, she may have won the award but here Miss Grant making sure the attention was centered on her. 

"You were right Miss Grant, without all your support and mentorship I could've never done it."

"mmm", replied Cat. 

"Where are you even now Miss Grant? No one has really heard from you since the whole President Baker, President Marsdin Washington debacle."

"You know me Keira, I'm everywhere and nowhere at the same time, don't worry your blonde head about where I am. I'm exactly where I need to be."

"Um...okay then."

The pair lapsed into silence, the conversation good as done by now.

Cat cleared her throat.

"I've got more important things to do than stay on this phonecall but Kara, congratulations on the Pulitzer, I'm really genuinely proud of you," said Cat before the line went dead. 

Kara smiled at herself as she removed the phone from her ear. It was nice of Miss Grant to phone her and if she to admit to herself a part of her had wanted Cat to acknowledge that she had won a Pulitzer. Sighing lightly to herself she placed her phone on her bedside drawer and continued on with her bedtime routine.


End file.
